hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshio Maaka/Q
What is your name? # What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? # When is your birthday? # What is your blood type? # What are is your height and weight? # Are you human? # Who do you live or share a dorm with? # What is your job? # What is your favourite colour? # Your favourite food? # Your favourite drink? # Favourite animal? # Favourite subject? # Least favourite subject? # Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? # Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? # Do you like school? # Do you like the school rules? # If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? # Are you in any school clubs? # What are your hobbies or obsessions? # Do you cherish anything? # Do you cherish anyone? # What is your forte? # What are your shortcomings? # What is your happiest memory? # Most embarrassing memory? # Scariest memory? # Saddest memory? # How fast are you at running? # How fast are you at walking? # How fast are you at swimming? # If you could wish for anything, what would it be? # Rain or sun? # Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? # Indoors or outdoors? # What do you eat for breakfast? # Snacks? # Lunch? # Dinner? # Dessert? # Do you believe in the paranormal? # Can you play any instruments? # How do you get to school? # How many friends do you have? # What sports do you like? # What can you cook? # What is unforgivable to you? # Do you want to get married when you are older? # Do you want to have kids when you are older? # What do you look for in a lover? # Who are the 3 people you see most daily? # Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? # Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? # Any funny moments with friends you can think of? # Which classroom are you in? # Who do you sit next to in class? # What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? # Do you have any idols? # How many siblings do you have? # Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? # What sense of humour do you have? # Do you know any good puns? # Do you spell colour with a u or no? # What is the first language you learned? # What is your singing voice like? # What expression do you hold most of the time? # What gestures do you commonly use? # Is there anything you always carry on you? # Do you use social media? # What toy did you play with most as a child? # Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? # Who makes you the proudest? # If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? # What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? # What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? # What is the worst thing you have done? # What is the worst thing you have seen done? # Who did said thing? # How is your physical health? # Mental health? # Do you like debating? # What are your thoughts on war? # What do you think of gossip? # Do you have any secrets? (Don't say what it is, just asking if you have any.) # If so, are they dark or embarrassing? # What is your biggest regret? # What kind of music do you like? # Do you have any phobias or fears? # What do you think of other's suffering? # Your own suffering? # Who is the person who has hurt you the most? # What would you do if someone you were very close to died from natural causes? (Again, you don't have to say who it is.) # What if they were murdered, and you didn't know who the killer was? # If you knew who the killer was, and they weren't very close to you? # If someone else close you killed them? # How would you like to die if you could decide? # Are you happy with your life right now? # Are you ready for the future? # D i d y o u l i e o n a n y o f t h e s e q u e s t i o n s ? Category:Q&A